Spyro the Dragon Dawn's sunset
by Okami suimin
Summary: Suck at summary, what i think should happen after Dawn of the dragon, with some of my OC with Spyro Cynder romance and some humour. First every fanfic creative comments please, rated M for future mature scenes


**Chapter 1- life's a drag**

Spyro's P.O.V

**Note: Couldn't think of a better title.**

**Note: contains my OC'S Sora, kairi (more) I own no other characters **

It had been 3 mouths since me and cynder had defeated Malafor and dragons from all around have come to warfang to the new temple that has been built at the far back of the city, for the guardians and other teen dragons to study along with me and cynder' the things we didn't know and the stuff we'll need later on now. That we're soon to be mates, when we got back to warfang I confessed my feelings and that I heard her at the centre of the world. Since I confessed, me and cynder haven't spent much time apart and I'll on my way to her room in the temple now. Cynder's room has a dark purple and black theme though the room doesn't have wallpaper it is nice, the cushion's cynder sleeps on are dark purple and black. Just before I knock on the door cynder walks out.

"Oh hey Spyro, I was about to go look for you" Cynder said as she hugged me.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat?" I replied as she released me from her hug.

"Sure." She answered; we then heard a voice that made my scales crawl.

"SPYRO!" ember yelled.

"Oh great miss pinks back" cynder said with a heavy sigh.

"Where have you been my love?" Ember asked, I didn't answer I backed off getting closer to cynder she was trying keep her temper from showing or not to go for Ember's throat.

"Listen here, Spyro's my boyfriend not yours!" cynder said raising her voice.

"No he isn't, isn't that right Spyro." Ember replied in a loving yet creepy tone.

"Wait… what?" I said in confusion.

"Hey! He is with me and there's a good reason" Cynder shouted at Ember.

"Like what?" Ember replied getting angry herself.

"Ok I think I'll stop you both here before Cynder does something she won't regret." I said, neither Cynder nor Ember replied. Cynder did look at the ground however while Ember teased her one last time.

"Talk to you later my lo-" Cynder cut Ember off with a snap of her teeth Ember didn't do anything in return just walked off with her head held high.

"Just ignore her she's not worth it Cyn." I said

"I know but…" cynder replied a little lost for words.

"I know she gets under your scales." I said back comforting her.

"Don't you bore from beening right all the time?" Cynder replied nuzzling me.

"Umm… no" I said back nuzzling her a little.

"Want to get something to eat now?" Cynder replied getting back to topic, I nodded and we headed for the dining hall.

So me, and cynder were at the dining hall when a familiar voice shouted me.

"Hey buddy!" Shouted, Sparx.

"Hey sparx" I replied

"Hey Cynder still looking after him?" sparx asked in a playful manner, Cynder looked at me before she spoke.

"Yeah I have to now" she said

"Well it's about time I got a break" Sparx said with a small smile.

"So you two OK with each other now no more arguments?" I said.

"We'll still argue but we get along." Cynder replied. I just rolled my eyes in reply

"So… the reason I came to find you is because I've got some bad news." Sparx said me and cynder exchanged puzzled looks before I asked

"What's the bad news?"

"Your both beening enrolled in what the elders are calling dragon academy… its beening held within the temple grounds. What did you think all the rooms where for." Sparx replied mind and Cynder's jaw dropped at the news.

"When does it start?" Cynder asked

"In two days teen dragons from all around are coming" Sparx replied

"Well worse things have happen I guess." I responded.

"Oh I've meet two I think there a couple." Sparx said

"A Couple? So what's the girl like?" Cynder asked intrigued

"Nice she's a wind dragon that white with pink features." Sparx replied

"She have a name?" cynder asked

"Oh yeah her names Kairi" Sparx replied

"What about the guy?" I asked

"Now he's good guy but element wise your better off asking." Sparx answered

"How so?" Cynder asked

"He's got your scales I guess cynder but a whitey grey underbelly, horns etc., and always wears this strange necklace that looks like a key but a blade at the same time." Sparx described

"Again, name" Cynder pointed out.

"What is it with me and names? His is Sora." Sparx said.

"He ni-" Cynder started but Sparx suddenly shouted

"SORA, KAIRI!" they both turn around to see sparx waving his tiny arms they start to walk over towards me, cynder and sparx

"What if they don't like me?" cynder whisper but I didn't have time to replied

"Hey sparx." Sora said

"Hey Sora, Kairi." Sparx replied. I took a moment to look at them both, Cynder seem nerves around them. She was worrying they'd judge her or not like her I guess. It was Kairi who broke the silence

"So you're the famous purple dragon" She said with a smile looking at me, this made Cynder edge her tail over to mind and started to interline our tails. I think Sora notice as he gentle elbowed Kairi and nodded towards Cynder.

"Oh don't worry I'm not out to get him" Kairi said intertwining her tail with Sora's. Cynder let out a sigh of relief before speaking.

"Great so mmm… hi" Cynder said not knowing what to say

"We don't judge you by the way." Sora said

"You don't but-" Cynder said

"Give us a reason why we should." Sora came out with. Cynder gave a puzzled look to him she'd done so much wrong; I don't think she fully understands why I love her.

"We've got thing we want to hide… Sora…" Kairi said

"Yeah you really think you're egg was the only one Malafor got his claws on he got me too." My and Cynder's jaw dropped Cynder's along with Sparx's kairi shut Cynder's

"You catch flies that way" Kairi said. Cynder couldn't take her eyes off Sora.

"What?" was all she seems to be able to get out, (more than me.)

"Look it's a long, long story bottom line I've got 4 elements fire, shadow, wind and fear from being Malafor's little lab rat you might say very painful but the pain goes away unlike the nightmares." Sora explained cynder along with me and sparx were trying are best to get our heads round what we'd just heard… to no success.

"Want to grab a bit?" Kairi asks very casually which seems odd given what we'd just her but being Sora's girlfriend I guess she's seen the state he's in during the nightmares and the gory detail of being a lab rat to Malafor.


End file.
